Thing!
by SasShin
Summary: kehidupan seorang Sasuke dengan Elevator menjadi saksi. RnR plis!


**Happy Valentine Day!**

'dtonjok coz brisik'

Fict gaje yang dibuat berdasarkan kumpulan cerpen **'Jangan Main-Main Dengan Kelaminmu'** karya **Djenar Maesa Ayu**. Dengan judul yang sama, **SasShin** persembahkan untuk para reader yang budiman.

**Silahkan nikmati!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kisimoto, kumpulan cerpen 'Jangan Main-main Dengan Kelaminmu'****©Djenar Maesa Ayu**

**Rated: T **semi** M**

**Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke**, slight** NaruSasu**

**Warning: Yaoi, ingat Yaoi! Kalau ada yang nekad baca padahal nggak suka Yaoi, SasShin jangan diFlame! Ok… dan, M-Preg **(maybe)** Don't Like Don't Read!**

_**Thing!**_

Thing.

Pintu _elevator_ di depanku terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah ruangan kecil yang sempit dan _full AC_ yang membuatku kembali menggigil saat aku memasukinya. Perasaan sedikit mual dan seakan darahku menuju ke kepala bersamaan dengan seluruh tubuh yang seakan tertarik gravitasi secara perlahan. Aku merasakan pergerakkan namun tidak begitu kentara. Suara 'thing' selalu terdengar tiap kali _elevator _melewati tiap lantai. Suara yang sudah begitu akrab di telingaku selama dua tahun ini. Suara yang selalu mampu meninggalkan rasa nyeri di dalam hatiku. Tapi terkadang suara yang membawa kebahagiaan tak terhingga untukku. Perasaan yang terasa hangat dan bergetar oleh kebahagiaan.

Aku melirik papan pemberitahuan yang berada di atas pintu _elevator._ Tinggal lima lantai lagi. Dan itu berarti aku akan mendengar suara 'thing' sebanyak lima kali lagi. Dan aku bersama dengan lima orang lain di dalam sini. Dan sayangnya mereka tadi memencet tombol yang berbeda-beda sehingga aku harus bersabar karena _elevator _ini akan berhenti di setiap lantai. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Apalah artinya aku menunggu lima lantai untuk sampai di kebahagiaanku dibandingkan dengan penantianku selama setengah hari ini. Hampir duabelas jam aku menyinggahi hampir setiap lantai di hotel berbintang lima ini. Dan entah sudah berapa kamar aku masuki. Entah berapa laki-laki kaya dengan lemak di seluruh tubuhnya yang aku temani. Sudah berapa banyak 'thing' yang aku dengar dan berkali-kali pula aku menaiki _elevator. _Dan memang seperti inilah rutinitas yang aku kerjakan setiap harinya.

Setiap hari pula aku bersama orang-orang di dalam _elevator. _Merasakan berbagai tatapan yang ditujukan padaku oleh mereka. Tatapan curiga, tatapan merendahkan dan tatapan yang menyudutkanku lainnya. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan segala pemandangan ini. Tidak suka dengan semua yang ada di sekitarku. Seperti sama tidak sukanya saat aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan senyum menatapku. Sekilas senyuman biasa saja tapi bagiku senyum yang merefleksikan senyumanku. Aku seperti melihat senyumanku di wajah pemuda dengan kemeja ketat dan tiga kancing teratas yang tidak terpasang dengan benar serta celana yang juga ketat sebagai pembungkus kaki jenjang yang kini berada di hadapanku itu. Sebuah pemandangan yang mengiris hati. Menurutku. Karena seperti melihat penampilan diri sendiri pada penampilan pemuda berambut perak sebahu dan bertubuh ramping itu. Dan aku tidak suka.

Thing.

Dengan jelas aku melihat kerlingan nakal ke arahku sebelum keluar dari _elevator. _Bahkan aku masih melihat senyuman dari pemuda berkemeja berwarna ungu itu sehingga sederet gigi tajam itu terlihat. Aku tahu, tidak ada senyuman apalagi kerlingan dari pemuda itu. Namun aku merasa pemuda itu mengerling ke arahku. aku segera mengalihkan pikiranku dari pemuda yang sudah tak terlihat karena terhalang pintu berwarna perak itu. aku kembali terfokus pada debaran di dadaku menunggu empat 'thing' terakhir. Aku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran apapun di kepalaku. Aku tidak mau berfikir. Dan aku sudah terbiasa tidak berfikir. Karena kalau aku masih berfikir, tidak mungkin aku berada di sini sekarang. Dan mungkin sudah keluar dari _elevator _ini dari tadi karena merasa tidak tahan dengan gerak-gerik sepasang suami istri di dekatku yang sepertinya hendak menghadiri sebuah acara penting nan mewah. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan pakaian resmi berwarna hitam. Sang wanita memakai gaun panjang hitam dengan sebuah kalung mutiara putih di lehernya. Sepasang anting berlian di telinga wanita itu bergerak-gerak saat sang wanita berambut hitam dan mempunyai warna semerah darah itu berbisik di telinga sang suami setelah beberapa saat yang lalu melirik ke arahku. Pria paruh baya dengan jambang di wajahnya itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arahku tanpa antusias dan karena itulah sang istri jengkel. Entah jengkel karena sang suami tidak menghiraukannya atau jengkel karena si suami ketahuan mencuri pandang ke arah leher putihku yang memang sengaja kuperlihatkan.

Aku sudah sangat paham dengan laki-laki semacam itu. laki-laki yang selalu berfikiran akan bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan uang di kantong tebalnya. Laki-laki yang merasa kapan saja bisa membeli tubuh perempuan-perempuan. Tak jarang pula mereka membeli tubuh pemuda-pemuda seperti diriku, atau seperti pemuda yang tadi keluar dari _elevator_ ketika sudah merasa bosan dengan semua tubuh perempuan dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan si istri yang bahkan tidak mampu memuntahkan kejengkelannya pada sang suami. Seperti wanita di samping si suami itu. Aku tersenyum sinis. Dasar _Barbie… _menggunakan baju-baju indah, ditiduri di atas ranjang dalam rumah mewah. Namun sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri pada majikan untuk dimainkan sesuka hati.

Thing.

Sepasang suami istri itu keluar. Aku lega sekarang. Aku melihat sang suami yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dan sang istri yang mencoba mengejar suami dengan mengapit erat tas tangannya.

'Dasar Barbie!' dengusku.

Rasa berdebar itu kembali menghujam hatiku. Membuatku sesak dan dengan segera kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kukeluarkan dengan keras untuk bisa mengenyahkan kesesakkan ini. Rasa sesak yang hampir saja menimbulkan genangan air yang mengaburkan pandangan dari sepasang onyx punyaku. Hanya hampir. Dan tidak aku biarkan ia menggenang lagi. Karena akan sangat memalukan jika ada sepasang mata lain yang melihatku. Dan memang ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikanku dari tadi. Sepasang mata berwarna lavender pucat yang begitu jernih. Sepasang mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Kakak mau menangis, ya…?" tanya pemilik sepasang mata jernih mungil itu.

"Hush…!"

Kakak perempuan yang mempunyai sepasang mata yang sama dengan sepasang mata lavender itu segera menarik gadis kecil itu keluar dari _elevator _setelah benda besi itu berbunyi…

Thing.

Gadis kecil dan sang kakak menjauhi _elevator. _gadis kecil melambaikan tangan dan aku membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan yang sama. Kini tinggal aku yang berada di dalam _elevator. _alangkah nyamannya berada sendirian di _elevator _tanpa orang lain. Dua 'thing' lagi. Dua 'thing' terakhir yang akan mengakhiri semua kelelahanku hari ini. Mengakhiri rutinitasku hari ini. Dan dua 'thing' terakhir yang akan membawaku di mana surgaku berada. Di mana segala kebimbanganku tak lagi ada. Tempat yang membuatku berdebar semenjak 'thing' pertama. Membuat 'thing-thing' berikutnya bagai lagu sebelum tidur yang disenandungkan ibuku semasa kecil. 'Thing' yang membuatku berdebar. Debar yang sering kurasakan setelah semua rutinitasku selesai bukan debar yang tadi sempat kurasakan saat bersama dengan pelanggan terakhirku di hari ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Pelanggan termuda yang pernah aku temui selama dua tahun di hotel ini. Pelanggan yang memperlakukan makhluk yang sebagian orang menganggap sebagai sampah masyarakat ini dengan rasa kemanusiaan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari pelanggan lain. Tatapan dari sepasang mata biru cerah yang seakan-akan mampu membacaku seperti buku yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Pelukannya di tubuhku. Ciumannya di bibir dan leherku. Dan dorongan yang kuat sekaligus lembut di bagian bawah tubuhku serta kehangatan yang kurasakan memenuhi diriku. Helaan nafasnya yang memburu ketika kepala dengan wajah tampan berkulit gelap agak kecoklatan itu berada di samping kepalaku. Bukan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa hangat di telingaku yang membuatku terpaku saat itu. Melainkan, kata-kata yang sudah lama tidak terdengar olehku. Lama tak singgah di telingaku. Bahkan aku lupa dengan rasa dari kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang membuatku merasakan debaran yang asing. Debaran yang tak pernah kumiliki untuk orang lain. Debaran yang meski asing tapi pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Kata-kata yang pernah seseorang ucapkan padaku. Debaran yang pernah kurasakan terhadap seseorang. Seseorang dengan rambut perak indahnya dan wajah tampan yang hanya diperlihatkannya padaku. Seseorang yang kini tidak lagi ada di sisiku.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!"_

Thing.

Kini tinggal satu 'thing' lagi. Suara 'thing' yang sudah sering aku dengar selama dua tahun ini namun selalu mampu membuat perasaanku hangat dan bergetar. Seperti saat ini. Suara 'thing' yang begitu lain dengan suara 'thing' lainnya. Suara 'thing' lainnya yang akan selalu mengantarkanku pada pelukan laki-laki homo yang sudah siap menunggu untuk meniduriku. Laki-laki dengan perut tambun. Laki-laki dengan wajah mirip ular. Laki-laki dengan luapan birahi. Laki-laki yang kehilangan keharmonisan dengan para istri. Laki-laki yang akan kutemui sekali dua kali. Laki-laki yang mendengus di atas tubuhku seperti babi. Laki-laki yang akan tergeletak di ranjang ketika aku sibuk mencuci diri di kamar mandi. Laki-laki yang sering tidak memberi uang setelah menyenggamaiku bertubi-tubi. Dan… laki-laki bermata sebiru laut yang terus menggenggam tanganku dengan pandangan memohon agar aku tidak pergi. Ah… betapa aku ingin mendengar suara 'thing' terakhir ini segera berbunyi. Betapa aku mengharapkan pintu _elevator _segera membuka dan aku bisa berlari keluar dari sini. Betapa aku tak lagi mampu menahan debaran di hatiku ini. Betapa aku…

Thing.

Akhirnya…

Pintu _elevator _terbuka. Tapi aku tak berlari keluar seperti yang kurencanakan. Aku berjalan wajar melewati beberapa orang di sepanjang koridor hotel itu. aku menggenggam semakin erat bungkusan di tanganku takut ada yang mencuri. Mulai terasa keletihan di sekujur tubuhku dan luka mencabik-cabik di dalam dada ini. Maka, aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku harus segera mencapai tempat di mana semua lukaku dapat terbasuh. Aku butuh tempat yang membuat tangis tertahanku dapat berganti menjadi tawa. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mencuci tubuhku ini yang penuh dengan dosa. Aku ingin segera bermain, tanpa perlu berfikir, bermain, berbahagia. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Rasa haru dan debar kembali menyerang dada ini. Kupencet tombol di depan pintu…

Ting… tong…

Pintu terbuka.

Satu suara menyergap kerinduanku. Menghilangkan kebimbangan yang sedari tadi menyerangku. Menyapa cinta dalam hatiku. Menghilangkan bayang-bayang sepasang mata biru itu.

"Otou-Chan…"

**END**

Adakah yang mudeng dengan cerita ini?

Heh… aku juga akag nggak ngeh! Hehehe… 'dtampar'

Cerita aslinya sumpah keren banget! Ampe nyesek bacane. Tapi aku baca ini, 'nglirik fict gaje di atas'. 'pundung'

Heh… ya sudahlah!

Oh ya… para reader mau di antara fict-fict ini (**Swimming Pool, Cintaku Tertinggal Di Konoha dan When I Look At You**) mana dulu yang diupdate?

Satu aja dulu ya! 'dilempar ke sumur'. Atau nggak ada yang pengen tahu lanjutannya?

'mewek-pundung lagi'

Ada yang mau review?


End file.
